


by virtue of proximity

by sassafraz



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Vault Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafraz/pseuds/sassafraz
Summary: Community is defined as a unified body of individuals, such asa :  state, commonwealthb :  the people with common interests living in a particular area; broadly: the area itselfc :  an interacting population of various kinds of individuals (such as species) in a common location- OR -Drabbles and short pieces on the Vault 101 Residents





	1. first day

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice, mostly. Constructive criticism welcome!

"Honey, do you remember Jonas? You met at the diner."

The spinning chair slows, a small girl squinting up at him.

"... Yes."

Jonas is doubtful, her deliberate answer notwithstanding.

But James continues typing while his six-year-old studies Jonas, feet swinging.

She squints again and Jonas finally asks, “When was your last eye exam, kiddo?”

The typing stops, Jonas able to catch their full attention.

On his first day, Jonas helps a patient see. With the Vault’s limited eye-wear, the doc’s kid picks a pair that look like his.

They start calling her mini-Jonas. He doesn’t mind, surprisingly.  

Neither does she.


	2. ten

Butch scrubs at his eyes, scowling when Stanley squats.

“Whaddya want?”

“It’s your Pip-boy. You ran outta your party so quick, I didn’t get to fit it on.”

Butch inches out from his hiding spot, face guarded. Curious.

The Pip-boy closes around his wrist, tightens until it suctions on snugly.

“Perfect fit.”

Butch sneers as he wipes the dust. “Couldn’t find something newer, old man?”

“Thought you might like this one in particular.” Stanley taps the device.

“Why?”

Stanley points to an engraving under the Rads gauge.  _R.D._ in short, sharp angles.

It makes Butch’s whole crummy day better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head-cannon, Butch's dad is Rodolfo 'Rudy' DeLoria.


	3. overstepping

The machine beeps, a steady staccato pounding in his temples. “She’ll be okay, Alphonse.”

Alphonse stares at Amata’s small form on the other side of the glass. “Unlike your wife, Doctor?”

James' eyes tighten, crow’s feet deeply ingrained already. But another voice responds.

"My mommy died in her sleep."

They both stiffen, having forgotten the girl sitting behind them. Listening to their every word.

Alphonse frowns. "What are you doing awake?"

She holds up an armful of teddy bear. "Was going to leave him with Amata."

"Jonas, show the Overseer out, would you," James says. It is not a request.


	4. fortune

“Are you girls' hungry?” Beatrice finally wonders after the fourth time the girls step into the cafeteria. 

Amata giggles while her friend’s face reddens. “We were looking for... um…”

“A poem?” Beatrice is hopeful.

Amata shakes her head. “Is it true you’re a fortune-teller?”

Pre-teens. Of course.

Beatrice brings out her deck, the cards retaining some of their colorful depictions. A one-card spread. Just to give them an idea.

She shuffles. Nudges the quieter one, chasing instinct.

The girl touches a card and Beatrice flips it. The Wheel of Fortune. Reversed.

“What's it mean?”

“That nothing is permanent, my dears.”


	5. family

They’re wrenched apart, both still throwing punches. Except this time, Butch and Wally are at it for _weeks_.

Butch had stolen Stevie’s switchblade. Wally couldn’t prove it, but he knew. He _fucking_ knew.

And Butch wouldn’t give in.

“Why?” Paul finally asks. He sticks by Butch, neither having siblings of their own.

But Butch doesn’t answer. Pride and something like hurt bubbles in him.

They watch the Macks, the extended family taking up the halls. Solidarity, loyalty. It’s all there.

It’s what the Tunnel Snakes would represent, Paul promises himself, watching his friend sulk. Family. Brotherhood.

From womb to tomb.


	6. puberty

Ellen finds the vault-issued shaving kit. The pamphlet balled up and tossed in the trash.

Confused, it only takes her a moment to realize what day it must've been at school.

She pours herself a drink and sighs. Mopes for a minute on what’s been lost and can never be.

When Butch shows up from playing with his friends, she leads him to the bathroom. Foams her face with shaving cream carefully.

"Ma?"

His voice cracks at the end and she hides her smile as she meets his eyes through the mirror.

"Time to teach you how to shave, Butchie."


End file.
